Robot Escape (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Daniel Pineda's Video Game Spoof of The Ape Escape Series. Cast *Spike - Nathan Adams (Yo-Kai Watch) *Specter - Mack McCro (The Brave Little Toaster) *The Professor - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Natalie - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jake - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *The Apes - Robots (Sonic) *Casi - Amy Gillis (Clarence) *Specter's Minions - Home Alone Villains *Robot Specter - Mechanikat (Krypto the Superdog) *Jimmy - Pinocchio *Piptochi - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Blue Monkey - Victor (Wallace and Gromit) *Yellow Monkey - Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon) *Pink Monkey - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *White Monkey - Mephiles (Sonic) *Red Monkey - Drako (TMNT) *Giant Yellow Monkey - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Ultra Goliath - The Bear (Balto) *Kei - Shrek *Yumi - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Aki - Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) *Pipo Monkeys - The Wacky Races Villains *Gorriliac - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detectives) *Helga - Katie Forester (Yo-Kai Watch) *Doctor Tomoki - Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Dark Jake - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Dark Specter - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Nathan Adams.png|Nathan Adams as Spike Mack.jpg|Mack McCro as Specter Professor Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium as The Professor Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls)-0.jpg|Bubbles as Natalie Michael Darling.jpg|Michael Darling as Jake Mr Eggman's robots.png|Robots as The Apes Amy Gillis 024.png|Amy Gillis as Casi The Home Alone Villains.png|The Home Alone Villains as Specter's Minions Mechanikat.jpg|Mechanikat as Robot Specter Pinocchio8.png|Pinocchio as Jimmy Oliver the Kitten.jpg|Oliver as Piptochi Victor Quartermaine.png|Victor Quartermaine as Blue Monkey Gnasty.jpg|Gnasty Gnorc as Yellow Monkey Dawn Bellweather.jpg|Dawn Bellwether as Pink Monkey Mephiles the Dark.jpg|Mephiles as White Monkey DRAKO.png|Drako as Red Monkey The Bear.jpg|The Bear as Giant Yellow Monkey The Bear (Balto).png|Bear as Ultra Goliath Shrek the Ogre.jpg|Shrek as Kei Alice.PNG|Alice as Yumi Miss Keane in What a Cartoon.jpg|Ms. Keane as Aki No3ca108c7414be63de74875498f10d237.jpg|The Wacky Races Villains as Pipo Monkeys Professor Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Gorriliac Katie Forester China dress.jpg|Katie Forester as Helga Sykes01 5749.jpg|Sykes as Doctor Tomoki Gastonmuscles.png|Gaston as Dark Jake Shere Khan.png|Shere Khan as Dark Specter Posters Robot Escape 1..png|Robot Escape 1 Robot Escape 2..png|Robot Escape 2 Robot Escape - Pumped & Primed.png|Robot Escape: Pumped and Primed Robot Academy 1.png|Robot Escape Academy 1 Robot Escape - On The Loose.png|Robot Escape: On The Loose Robot Escape 3..png|Robot Escape 3 Robot Academy 2.png|Robot Academy 2 Robot Escape - Million Animals.png|Robot Escape Million Animals Robot Escape - SaruSaru Big Mission..png|Robot Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission Robot Escape Racing.png|Robot Escape Racing Robot Escape (TV Series).png|The Robot Escape Series Robot Quest.png|Robot Quest Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming